HERMOSA COMO UNA ROSA
by mrjessk
Summary: Una enfermedad tenta contra la felicidad de esta pareja, podran superar una vez mas los obtaculos para ser feliz...


**Hermosa como una Rosa**

**(Primera parte)**

-¿_Como un amor se puede desvanecer? ¿Como un amor que ha superado tantos obstáculos puede terminar de esta manera? ¿Por qué?_-. Se decía Terry una y otra vez, estaba completamente solo, en la penumbra de aquella biblioteca, una y miles de veces se hacia esas mismas preguntas, recupero al amor de su vida y ahora estaba apunto de perderla una vez mas, pero todo por culpa de esa terrible enfermedad, los días y los meses pasaban y las cosas aun seguían igual, las quimioterapias empezaban a acabar con su cabello, su vitalidad y fuerza se agotaban, Terry lanzo el vaso de whisky estrellándolo contra la pared los vidrios se expandieron por todo el piso, se fue recostando poco a poco del asiento hasta quedar completamente sentado y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-. Cuando estoy a solas no lo puedo evitar… sentir que la esperanza se me va, aceptar que ya muy pronto conmigo no estarás, que nuestro hijo sólo te recordará, y se que él de ti se nunca olvidará… No, no puedo pensar de esta manera, me niego a acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lloro amargamente, la esperanza se le iba, solo pensaba que en cualquier momento perdería a su amor y solo de ella quedaría ese hijo, ese niño al cual amaba y que fue concebido con amor. Pero una parte de él aun no se resignaba, empezaba a volverlo loco.

Después de unas horas Terry salió de la biblioteca, empezó a subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta y ahí se encontraba ella dormida plácidamente, parecía un ángel, le habían diagnosticado cáncer de mama hace 7 meses y desde entonces había tenido varias recaídas, la quimioterapia acababa con su hermosa cabellera y su energía, Terry se acerco y la observo, se veía tan hermosa. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y con su mano acaricio su rostro, empezó a hablarle en susurro-. Cada mañana al levantarme, me miras a lo ojos tiernamente…Y yo te digo convencido te ves radiante y no me canso de decirlo…Te ves hermosa como una rosa. Cuando te miras al espejo, casi sin fuerzas te maquillas para mi, no has perdido ese encanto a pesar de lo difícil lo has logrado, verte hermosa como una rosa-. Terry se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oí amo mi hermosa rosa, siempre te amare-. Y antes de que otra lágrima escapara de sus ojos lo cerró con fuerza.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos-. Yo también te amo y siempre te amare-. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su pálido y delicado rostro-. Gracias por ese hijo que me haz dado, gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, gra…

Terry coloco su dedo índice en la boca de su esposa-. No digas nada, solo déjame estar a tu se tumbo a su lado tomo la delicada mano de ella y se la coloco junto al corazón-. Mientras este corazón siga latiendo yo te seguiré amando-. Cerró sus ojos y hablo para sus adentros-. _No me la quites Dios, es mi amor y solo tu eres testigo de cuanto la amo_, _sin ella habrá un vacío difícil de llenar, y yo no podre escapar tan fácil de el._

Terry dirigió sus ojos zafiros a las esmeraldas de ella, y ahí los dos se quedaron en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro dejando que sus ojos hablaran por ellos.

El ama de llave entro corriendo a la biblioteca donde se encontraba Terry.

-Seño-. La mujer apenas podía hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Terry se incorporo-. ¿Que sucede?

-Es la señora se desma…

Terry salió corriendo dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca, subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas, cuando entro a la habitación ahí estaba su esposa desmayada, Terry la tomo entre su brazos-. Quiero que cuides al niño y llames a mi madre-. Se dirigió al ama de llave que estaba justo detrás de él con la respiración entrecortada.

La desesperación se apodero de Terry, otra recaída-. Doctor haga algo por mi esposa, traeré a los mejores especialistas pero por lo que mas quiera haga algo.

Señor Grandchester cálmese tenemos a los mejores y le prometo que su esposa estará bien, la operaremos esta misma tarde, pero antes tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-Hable de una buena vez doctor.

-Señor las células malignas llamadas también cancerígenas, crecen cada vez mas tomando por completo el tejido mamario de uno de los senos de su esposa.

Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-. ¿Que trata de decir y las malditas quimioterapias? ¿que demonios le hacían? Pensé que eso era para eliminarlas, ahora resulta que se reproducen, que crecen más.

-Señor Grandchester lo lamento, vamos a ser todo lo que este en nuestras manos, su esposa a demostrado ser una mujer fuerte y se que lo lograra, con nuestra ayuda lograra salir adelante.

Eleanor llego y encontró a Terry caminando de un lado a otro.

-Hijo ¿Cómo esta ella?

-La están operando, las cosas se complicaron.

-Terry se como es esto, pero por favor ten paciencia pero sobretodo mucha fe, todo va a salir bien.

Terry abrazo a su madre-. Gracias madre por estar aquí, en este momento tan difícil.

Terry contaba las horas y los minutos, aun nadie le daba noticias, se empezaba a desesperar, saco una foto de su cartera, ahí estaba ella con su cabello tan rubio largo, y su sonrisa encantadora, esa enfermedad se lo arrebato, de el ya no quedaba nada, pero aun antes los ojos de Terry se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez.

-Señor Grandchester-. La voz del doctor unas horas después lo saco de su letargo.

Terry se incorporo de prisa-. ¿Que pasa doctor y mi esposa?

-Esta bien señor la operación fue un éxito, puede pasar a verla, pero solo por unos minutos.

Terry se le ilumino el rostro-. Doctor dígame la verdad, pudieron…

-Señor Grandchester, le diré la verdad, tuvimos que extirpa uno de los senos de su esposa ya que el cáncer estaba en la etapa **IIB**, pero esto no significa que esta del todo recuperada, aun debe seguir los tratamientos.

Eleonor se la salieron las lágrimas-. Oh no puede ser.

Terry sintió un nudo en la garganta, como su esposa tomaría la noticia, como se la daría, maldijo varias veces y trago su coraje. Entro a la habitación y se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomo la mano de ella y se la beso tiernamente-. Lo siento tanto amor, mi hermosa como una rosa-. Terry cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Deseaba con todo su ser que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-Terry no te sientas mal, se bien lo que pasaría-. Ella aun con dificulta pudo hablar.

Terry subió la mirada-. No hables apenas…

-Déjame hablar siempre me interrumpes, el doctor hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con él, pero debes saber que aun el peligro no ha pasado.

-No digas eso amor, por favor.

Ella coloco su dedo en los labios de él-. Nunca me dejaste hablar, es hora que hablemos.

Unas horas después Terry salía corriendo de la habitación llamando a un doctor, su esposa había sufrido un paro respiratorio.

Continuara…

**Hermosa como una rosa **

**(Segunda y ultima parte)**

5 años después.

-Papa, papa, un niño de cabellos rubio entraba corriendo a la casa, con una hermosa rosa roja entre sus manitas.

Terry lo alzo en sus brazos-. ¿Que pasa campeón, porque tan alegre?

-Mira lo que me dio la abuela-. El niño le enseño la rosa-. Se la pedí para dársela a mamá, siempre le eh llevado narciso pero nunca una rosa, ¿crees que le guste?

Terry sonrió y lo abrazo-. Claro que le va a gustar hijo, tu madre siempre le va a gustar todo lo que le lleves porque se lo das con el corazón y con todo el cariño.

El niño abrazo a su padre-. La extraño mucho.

-Yo también la extraño, pero mejor vamos se nos hace tarde.

Mientras Terry conducía su auto veía por el retrovisor la carita sonriente de su hijo, el niño cuidaba muy bien la rosa que llevaba en la mano, el pequeño se parecía mucho a su madre, su cabello rubio y pecas por toda su carita, le hubiese gustado que también sacara sus ojos verdes, pero los ojos eran de su padre, tan azul y verde a la vez, un niño hermoso sin duda, y cada día que lo observaba podía recordar en cada gestos a su esposa.

Terry se detuvo en un semáforo, y sintió de repente un nudo en la garganta faltaba poco para llegar al cementerio ese lugar le daba terror, miedo y tristeza. De pronto llegaron recuerdos de aquel día en el hospital.

**Flash back**

_-Terry eh visto como esta enfermedad se ha llevado a mucha gente, pero yo no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo de irme, porque se que Dios me ah dado una vida feliz al lado del hombre que amo, me diste un hijo al cual amo con todo mi ser, y por ese mismo hijo debes prometerme que nunca te darás por vencido. Por favor Terry prométemelo._

_-Candy por favor, no hables así, se que no hay peor pesimista que yo, pero ahora comprende que no quiero ni debo perderte no me doy por vencido, porque te quiero a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado._

_-Terry yo también, pero necesito que me lo prometas, si algo me pasa…_

_-Muy bien te lo prometo por nuestro hijo, luchare y nunca me daré por vencido. Pero deja de decir esas cosas de pensar de esa manera._

_-Mi amor, aunque yo mañana no este para ti, quiero que sepas que te esperare en otro lugar._

_-Candy mi hermosa rosa, por favor no sigas, porque esta historia aquí no terminara, esta historia continuar-. Terry tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso tiernamente._

_Ella sonrió y le tomo la mejilla-. Y yo te prometo que siempre estaré contigo hasta el final, por que está historia tiene que continuar, está historia nunca terminar, no me veras pero si me sentirás-. Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Candy, Candy, no me dejes por favor-. Terry empezó a moverla y vio que el pequeño aparato del electrocardiograma marcaba una línea recta, salió corriendo de la habitación todo a su alrededor se veía en cámara lenta, sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, mientras que gritaba por un doctor._

**Fin** **Flash back**

Varias bocinas se escucharon detrás de él indicando la impaciencia de los conductores. El semáforo ya indicaba el paso de los autos.

-Idiota te quedases dormido-. Le grito un hombre mayor cuando paso a su lado.

-Papá ¿que te paso?-. Pregunto el niño.

-No te preocupes hijo, nada ah pasado, Terry limpio una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

Terry pasó por el cementerio y se quedo observándolo, suspiro y acelero el auto.

-_Para que sufrir por algo que nunca sucedió_-. Se dijo y sonrió.

-Llegamos-. Grito el niño y se quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo del auto.

-Vamos Papá date prisa.

Terry sonrió ese niño si que es parecido a su madre-. Espera Sebastián no interrumpas.

Una rubia hermosa corrió al encuentro del niño y lo alzo-. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, vaya pesas, estas comiendo mucho-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si mucho, Papá dice que debo comer para ser fuerte.

Ella rio con ganas.

Cuando Terry llego junto a ellos su mirada se ilumino al ver lo contento que su hijo estaba-. Debes disculpar a mi hijo Susana a veces suele ser tan eufórico-. Dijo riendo.

-No te preocupes Terry, sabes que ya le tengo mucho cariño.

-Mamá mira lo que te eh traído espero que te guste-. Dijo el niño alegre y con una voz tan fuerte que toda las personas de su alrededor enfocaron sus miradas en él.

La rubia sonrió-. Mi hermoso niño, mi bebe-. Lo alzo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza-. Gracias bebe, es una rosa hermosa, siempre me sorprendes.

-Se parece a su padre-. Terry sonrió deslumbrantemente y le guiño un ojo.

Y no sabes cuanto amo a su padre-. Ella con el niño aun en brazos se acerco a Terry y le dio un beso en la boca-. ¿Estabas llorando?

-No ¿porque?

Candy se giro-. Susana gracias por atender a mi familia mientras terminaba con los compromisos.

-No te preocupes Candy, hasta pronto Sebastián, adiós Terry.

Ellos se despidieron con un gesto.

-Amor porque no vas a jugar mientras hablo con tu padre.

-Si mami.

-Muy bien señor Grandchester no me mientas, te conozco amor, deja de recordar el pasado, sabes que ya todo pasó, estoy aquí junto a ustedes y nada me va a separar de los dos hombres que mas amo son mi vida. Se que dije cosas…

Terry la callo con un beso-. Basta, gracias a esos doctores y enfermeras pero sobretodo gracias a Dios, hoy estas junto a mí, superamos muchas cosas, y aunque pase noches y días en velas, tuve mi recompensa el tenerte hoy a mi lado.

-Señora Grandchester, disculpe-. Una señora interrumpió a los esposos-. Le tengo buenas noticias-. La mujer sonrió dulcemente-. La editorial acepto trabajar con usted, acaba de leer su historia y le encanto.

A Candy el rostro se le ilumino de emoción y jubilo-. ¿En serio? Has odios eso amor, se abrazo a su esposo y lo lleno de besos.

Una vez que estaban en casa Terry le pidió a su madre que cuidaran de su hijo, mientras él y Candy tenían una maravillosa cena para celebrar la buena noticia.

Terry alzo la copa de champan-. Brindo porque todo salga bien, el libro sea todo un éxito, por nosotros, por nuestro hijo, por la salud y por la vida larga y maravillosa que juntos tendremos. Te amo.

-Salud, gracias por apoyarme siempre, eres mi vida, te amor señor Grandchester.

Terry le susurro al oído-. Aún recuerdo la primera ves, el primer beso como ayer… Me prometiste siempre estarás conmigo hasta el final por que está historia tiene que continuar, está historia nunca terminará.

-Y cumplí la promesa, aun estoy a tu lado amándote más que ayer, y esta historia nunca terminara.

-Sabes que vivir si ti es, vivir en soledad. No me puedo imaginar qué será de mí si un día me faltas tú. Lo único que puedo decir que eres hermosa como una rosa-. Terry le acaricio el rostro y le dio un tierno pero apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas danzaron juntas esa melodía que su corazón tocaba para los dos.

Meses después la editorial lanzo el libro de Candy que llevaba por titulo "La vida después del ayer" en el libro Candy resumió un poco lo que fue su vida antes de esa terrible enfermedad y después de lo que lucho y logro para acabar con el cáncer de mama, ahí ella conto las dificultades que paso después de la intervención donde perdió uno de sus senos y donde después de días y noches por fin se pudo recuperar totalmente del cáncer, y aunque hoy en día sigue con tratamiento, dice sentirse la mujer mas feliz porque cuenta con la ayuda y el apoyo de su esposo eh hijo. Visito varias fundaciones que se encargan en prestar ayuda a las mujeres con cáncer de mama, también piensa crear una fundación llamada, "Mujeres felices contra el cáncer de mama".

**Fin**

**(Hola chicas, este minifcs es totalmente de mi autoría, espero que les guste, y me lo dejen saber.**

**Por otra parte se que muchas chicas me han dejado "****reviews****" en mi otro fics "DEMASIADO NIÑA" me siento verdaderamente apenada con ustedes, se que muchas están preocupadas porque algo me paso, y no es así gracias a Dios cuento con mucha salud, pero lo que me ha impedido seguir con la actualización del fics a sido mi trabajo y mis estudios no eh tenido tiempo para nada, tuve un día para hacer este minifcs y aquí están los resultados.**

**Espero que no me abandonen ya que dentro de poco voy a seguir con la historia que deje en continuación, solo espero paciencia… Gracias de antemano.)**


End file.
